Hymn from the Missing
by Of Black. Of Ice
Summary: Sequel to Hymn for the Missing. You have made me suffer so much, but I can't find a reason to hate you. We have both suffered from each other, but we depend on one another now.
1. Through the Glass

You have made me suffer so much, but I can't find a reason to hate you. We have both suffered from each other, but we depend on one another now.

Shouldn't I be **scheming** in my weakened state for a way to get my revenge, not **hoping** to obtain you love?  
Shouldn't I be** cursing** your name, instead of **loving** the way it slips off my lounge?  
Shouldn't I be filled with **untamed anger**, not this feeling of **unconditional love**?

You have no right to reside in my mind and heart, yet you found a way to get through the walls I constructed. Every passing day that I'm in this literal hell hole, you are the reason I continue. I may not be there, with you in my arms, but I am be no means dead. Don't worry, you didn't kill me, but I am just a faded being in the shadows. You don't know, but I have been with you the whole time. I have seen every tear, heard every sob, and felt every cry of agony. I so desire to comfort you, to wrap us in the shadows where only you and me exist, but I cannot.  
It has been so hard to live like this. It hurts so much to wipe your tears and find they are still running down your face like I didn't even try. To kiss you and discover there is no reaction whatsoever on your face. I hear your hymn every night when the moon rises, and I lust to scream, shout, yell _anything_ that will make you see that I haven't abandoned you.

You ask such questions that make me see how much you care, but I cannot give you answers to them.  
**Where are you now?**  
I am next to you, love.  
**Are you lost?**  
No, I'm never lost when I am with you.  
**Will I find you again?**  
You already have, snowflake.  
**Are you alone?**  
Never, I have you.  
**Are you afraid?**  
I only fear one thing.  
**Are you searching for me?**  
I already found you.  
**Now I'm reaching for you will you wait?**  
I'll wait until the moon doesn't shine at night.  
**Will I see you again?**  
_That_ is my fear.

I have witnessed the troubles you go through every day, hour, second. Those fools who think they know you, do they see what I do? No? As I thought, they never care for anyone but themselves. Only the most self-righteous can become as they have. A tightly knitted circle of self-centric souls. Is it so _difficult_ to take mere minutes of their lives and realize something is wrong? Is it more important to keep a few believers that can be easily gained back, than help a fellow Guardian? They only know how to care for themselves and, as put into your deliciously blunt words, find new ways to bribe children, offense intended, of course. You, my ever-white snow, are nothing like them. You have a heart of the clearest ice, fragile and beautiful. I rejoice in knowing you have never felt any obligation to wear your heart on your sleeve in their presence. However, I have seen every emotion you carry through those captivating pools of blue.  
Those pools. They bring forth winter, fun, and cold. Has one's eyes ever been able to do that? Such a cool touch, it runs shivers down my spine every time I find myself gazing into them. Yet, they contain an absence. This absence of mischief and passion they once had. I blame myself for taking that from you, but I will return it somehow.  
I must find a way to show you that I am still with you. A way to make you see I need a touch of fear to return to you, but how can I possibly do such a feat? I cannot configure a nightmare, nor a bad dream. All I have is a minimal amount of sand, but not enough to use any for my abilities. How can I accomplish this? For once, I need someone to spell it out for me...

That's _exactly_ what needs to happen!


	2. Us

Inky black sand clung to the staff. That tell-tale color, texture, pitch.

_Make them fear, snowflake._

Adrenaline. Love. Sadness. My feelings were awry in this substance the humans call a heart. Will you see it? Fulfil it? Recognize me? Will it blow off with the wind? The last ounces, grams, milligrams of my nightmares were put into this pitiful message. Such a feeble manner of letting you I am here for you. Please, my dear, bring me back to you. Lift this weight off my shoulders so I have strength to carry you. I ask of nothing more than to be able to touch, caress, cherish your beautiful existence. Let me be your gorgeous nightmare, Ihre Liebe, votre amour. I'll speak my love for you in a thousand younger, just break me from this damned prison! Let me show you my love to eternity's extent! Stop the torture!

* * *

My prison is being filled with light. Those pools are opening and I am being bathed in this new hope. I have been slowly killing myself in this disturbia called the night. My domain, my powers, my purpose have been taken from me, but you nullify all sacrifices. I know now that when we are finally united, I will be given what no other can possibly offer.

You saw it! Your shocked, emotional, lit up face has just put a large fissure in the cell that contains me. The ice you covered it with has the most beautiful contrast.

Preserved forever.

* * *

The thoughts running through your head must be tediously overwhelming. How are you going to proceed to complete this task?

My love, your cleverness has not failed you. The black hooded cloak, the black ice, and than Hawaiian black sand make the greatest illusion. How your crystal wraps itself around the pitch black essence of this sand. The flowing look could be mistaken for silk. Only you, with your great mind could pull it off. You must rise and become my Nightmare Prince. Please, my snow crystal, make them fear us. Let the world know I'm here. Then, we can be together until dead due us part and after.

Seeing you, draped in the darkness and hunting in the shadows, has to be the most enticing, erotic, sensual thing I have ever seen. Even through the dark fabric, I can see your tensed, rippling, lean muscles moving like water under that delectable skin. Such a beautiful creature, why must I have to compromise with seeing, but not touching you. I can feel the fissure widening in me, we are so close to each other. I can just taste that cream white skin, feel that sterling hair, love that friction. Our contrast sets us apart, yet brings us together.

"What goes together better than cold and dark?"


	3. Dance of Winter

The months we spent together. Oh, my Snowflake, you do not know the _pleasure_ that comes with that word.

_We._

How I have _longed_ to use that word. The times of pain _we_ endured, the suffocation of desperation _we_ persevered, the desire _we_ so tasted, but could not embrace to the fullest. But now, you have given me the ultimate gift, the gift of satisfaction. Such a generous lover I have, I cannot even fathom how much this means to me. But also, it is the world to you. I have seen your eyes, the dance of falling snow in the endless depths of those blue seas. That gleam that never ceases to fade, but shines brighter every day. The light that chases my fears away. To know you will never be alone again, that the night you gave me life again was you last night in the shadows. I know what lurks in them and you, my never-ending light, certainly do not belong among them. The darkness is for what is to remain unknown, but, you, I want to know everything about. Every nonexistent flaw, every perfection, every inch of that gloriously pale body.

The hundreds, thousands, _millions _of days you spent collecting that intoxicating fear, I had nothing on my mind except the wonders, marvels, treasures of your heart, body, soul. You had me entranced by you from the beginning, from the first nightmare, to the last drop of fear. And you will have me in this enchantment until fear is no longer needed in this world. Our bond will transcend all odds, all trails, all time. _We _understand each other, how the other works, how the other thinks, how the other lives, and that's what makes us strong.

The euphoria that has been given to me, that I have been blessed with, has relieved me of the pain that has contaminated my heart for so long. How can I possibly repay you? My life, my love, my entirety has been placed into the masterpieces called your hands. Know that wherever you go, whatever you do, whenever you feel alone, you hold me. No matter what happens, you keep me from falling apart, and I will my life to see you smile. I do not care if we are cast way to the ends of the earth, we will always be together. No one can part us, no one can tear our bond. I would fall into the caress of insanity if I was forced to live without the cold. I would melt under the burning pain that would consume my heart, soul, body, mind. I have grown addicted to the sensation that comes with the knowledge of having a true believer. However, God forbid this believer is just a that. No, this believer is_ so _much more. He is the reason I live, the reason to carry on, the reason for anything and everything. I need to be with you until the Sun stops rising and the rain stops falling. Together.

I have seen every wonder of the world, every miracle, every myth...and I still stand in one place. All I see is your smile, your eyes, your white locks. I need to see no more. I have stood on this lake and seen everything that I Will ever need to see. I cannot get over the way you move. The joy you feel is evident to the world. These dances you create, the dances of winter, run through my mind like a song on replay. The happiness it brings me to see you glide across the ice is uncomprehensible.

You have always performed alone. No one to share the experience with. Until the day you had someone there with you. When I stepped from the shadows that separated me from your embrace, you pulled me into the dance of freshly fallen snow. The snow and darkness pulling and pushing in a beautiful array of black and white. Forever we will dance this dance of winter.


End file.
